


I do care!

by CRMGrimmi



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Bottom England, Depression, Help, M/M, Punk England, Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-22 10:24:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2504420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CRMGrimmi/pseuds/CRMGrimmi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Denmark rapes England, and America is helping England get out of his depression, but it's not easy when you've got a certain Prussian lurking around.<br/>-Mod CRM</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Horror

England was late, far too late, for the world meeting, and was running fast into the building, just side stepping a maid holding a tray of drinks in time before colliding into her and rushed to the elevator. It closed before he could enter it, and cursing under his breath, he rushed up the stairs.

But before he could get to the meeting room, he was pulled away from the corridor and into a darkened room. He was thrown into a desk, making him wince in pain. He glared at the person, but quickly shrank away when he saw a pissed looking Denmark. An angry Russia was one thing, but from what Sweden said, a pissed Denmark was worlds apart; far worse apparently. 

England gulped. “D-Denmark, what’s wrong? Why aren’t you in the meeting?” He asked shakily. Denmark narrowed his eyes, and grasped England’s tie.

“Don’t play dumb, England. Norway’s been doing a lot of magic since he last met you, and the other day, a spell went wrong; he’s now very ill. The weather’s been terrible, and there have been shortages of food. I’m blaming you for this; and I was waiting for you to turn up.” He growled, pushing England into the desk on his stomach. 

“W-Wait! I-I didn’t mean for that to happen! Denmark, what are you doing?!” England sounded panicked. His tied was now tying his wrists together in front of him, while to gloved fingers were stuffed into his mouth. 

“Shut it. Don’t make excuse, it’ll just make me angrier; and you have no idea what Sweden goes through when he pisses me off.” An inhumanly dark and deep voice, the total opposite of Denmark’s usual voice, whispered into England’s ear, making the smaller country whine pitifully. Denmark stripped England violently, leaving bruises here and there. He tugged down England’s pants and boxers. England whined and shuddered, his heart beating fast, and he struggled again. The fingers in his mouth were taken out, and instead took a handful of his hair and pulled him around, making him look at Denmark.

England shivered at the look. It reminded him of America’s look, all those years ago, yet much more vicious and hateful. England whined again, not able to form words.

Denmark merely sneered evilly, and his face neared England’s. “Next time, you’ll restrain yourself from influencing Nor.” He growled deeply, entering his manhood into England’s unprepared entrance. England gasped and cried out in pain, Denmark forcing his face into the desk, and thrusting into him repeatedly and viciously. Tears ran down England’s face as he cried out in pain. After a while of painful thrusting, Denmark bit deeply into England’s shoulder, his sharp canines digging deep into the pale skin, and shedding blood. England screamed eyes wide open. 

“S-Stop it!” he begged, the first words he was able to form after all of this. “No!” he cried, more tears running down his cheeks. Denmark grinned darkly, and thrusted deeply into England, brushing the latter’s prostate. The green eyed country let out a cramped gasp and shuddered, moaning shamefully. Denmark continued thrusting at that direction inside of England, reaching down to England’s leaking shaft. England whined, screaming again, his face tear stained. “No…stop…stop it…!” he cried in between gasps. 

Denmark ignored him, and squeezed England’s manhood tightly, earning a moan from him. After a few more thrusts, Denmark came deep into England, England arching his back and cumming himself, but screamed in pain as Denmark clawed at the wound on England’s shoulder his created.

“Now everybody can see just how pitiful and useless you are.” He said in a mocking voice, and pulled out of England turning him unto his back, and smirking at the pitiful sight. “Heh, hope you learned yer lesson, England, otherwise, you’ll be getting more. Just know this: I was being easy on you.” He snarled, dressing himself properly, and leaving the room. 

Just outside, England heard the last person he wanted to hear. “Eh? Den? Whaddya doin’ here?” America asked curiously. Denmark didn’t answer him, but only let out a dark chuckle. America frowned, and looked inside the room Denmark had just exited, and gasped loudly. “B-Britain!” he ran towards his ex-brother, made him sit up. “Did Denmark do this?” he asked hurriedly. England nodded slowly, looking away from America. 

The taller country quickly dressed England, but to the shorter country’s surprise. “Come on, Britain, you can stay in my hotel room with me.” America said seriously, helping the limping England up.


	2. Help

England soaked in the large bath tub. The water was hot, and it felt nice against the skin. England loved hot baths, they always relaxed and soothed him, but today, he was painful all over, and wished that the water would just drown him. He reached to his shoulder, and touched the deep bite mark that he had received from the Danish country.

England felt ashamed. He had been too weak to even protect himself, and had been stripped of his pride. Could a country sink any lower? Probably not. England looked at the water. Drown him…

“Britain, you done yet?” America called from the other side of the bathroom door. No answer. “Britain?” Silence. America felt worry rise in the pit of his stomach, and he opened the door. He looked to the bath tub and gasped. “Britain!”

England’s body was completely underwater, and bubbles were flowing rapidly from his mouth; but he wasn’t trying to back up to the surface. America pulled England by the waist, and took him out the bath tub. England coughed and hacked, while America patted him on the back, clearing the shorter country’s airway. “What were you trying to do?! Drown yourself?! Idiot!” America said angrily, wrapping a towel around England, and trying him off like a mother dried their child off. England’s eyes were rid of any emotion. 

After America tried England, he led him to his bedroom, and dressed him up in a shirt of his, because he pyjamas were too small. The shirt reached England to the knees, and America realised just how much shorter and vulnerable England seemed to have become since he had claimed his independence. America pushed that thought out of his mind, and thought that it was probably himself who was become taller and stronger. 

He put England into his bed. He was about to leave the room, when a small, and somehow frightened voice called the bed. “D-don’t…go…”

America turned round to look at England, who was hiding his face into the pillow. America smiled briefly, and the scene reminded him a little of a frightened child, much like he had been in the past. And probably still was now, but America would never think that.

He sat next to England on the bed. “Why…?”

“Hm? Britain?”

England mumbled a few things, but America couldn’t hear him.

“Britain, I can’t hear you.” He said, pushing England gently unto his side so he could see his face. England stubbornly clinged unto the pillow and America had to pry off the finger one but one before removing the pillow. “Come, Britain, what did you say?” 

He stopped still when he saw England’s face. His green eyes were watery, yet blank, and streams of tears were running over his face. It was a truly pitiful sight. “…Why are you helping me…?” he mumbled quietly.

America was shocked. Why was he helping England? The dude had been an ass to him ever since he gained his independence, so why did he want to help him now? Was it pity, or simply to have a reason to have England owe him? America knew that neither of those were the reason, but he didn’t know what it was. He didn’t say anything.

Suddenly, he grinned widely. “Cause I’m a hero, that’s why.” He said in a childish way. England stared blankly at him, and America hoped he had said the right thing. England had the ghost of a smile on his lips. He let out a very breathy chuckle. England reached to America, and as his eyes closed, he began talking.

“You’ve grown too much America…” he murmured quietly, falling asleep.


	3. Fear

England groggily opened his eyes, and sat up. His back hurt, reminding him of the events of the day before. England clenched his jaw and brought his knees to his chest, hiding his face in them. Why did things like this always happen to him…? He put a hand on his shoulder, and flinched. The mark on his shoulder still hurt, and bruises covered his body. He felt weak and pathetic. 

“Britain! Are ya awake!?” America stormed in loudly, as he always did, carrying a tray of food. England jumped in surprise and quickly laid back down before America so his previous position. “Ooops, sorry, did I wake you up?” he asked sheepishly. England shook his head. “Cool! Then have breakfast!” 

America put the tray down unto the bed, and sat next England. There wasn’t much on the tray. Scones with jam, tea, milk and a bowl of porridge. “I wasn’t too sure what you eat for breakfast normally, so I just put together what I thought you’d like.” 

England sat up in sitting position, and looked at the tray. “It’s fine…thank you…” he mumbled. “I didn’t realise you had scones in your house…or porridge. Or even tea.” America flushed up.

“Eh….well…uh…ya know…I like these things too from time to time….” He explained, a little embarrassed. England didn’t continue the conversation and poured himself a cup of tea with milk. He took a sip form it, and immediately felt better. 

“I’m surprised it isn’t full of oil.” England joked. America puffed his cheeks and pouted.

“Heeeeeeeeeeeeeyyyyyyyyyy. Not everything I make is full of oil!” he whined.

“50% is. The other 50% is full fat butter.” England said flatly. America huffed. “I was joking.” England smiled a little. America stared, before grinning. They sat in silence while England ate a little.

“Britain…I understand you probably don’t want to talk about it, but what are you going to do about Denmark?” America asked. England frowned.

“I don’t know…I think I’ll just stay out of his sight for a while…” The green eyed country answered. America nodded.

“Good idea.” He said.

~

“Are you sure? You can stay here if you want, y’know.” America proposed, looking worried at England, who was heading to the taxi.

“Absolutely not. I have burdened you enough. I will just stay at my house for the time being. But…thank you, America.” England answered, cheeks reddening at bit when he said ‘thank you’. America grinned and laughed.

“I am the Hero after all!” 

~

England closed his front door, and looked at his house. His magical friends greeted him happily, and England went to his room. He took his jacket off, and threw it unto his bed. He said down on the side of it, and stared at the wall.

He felt…weak. Frightened even….why? When he was with America, he had felt fine, very happy in fact. But now…

‘Maybe I should’ve stayed with him…’ he thought, but shook the thought out of his head. “No…It’s good I came back home.” He walked to the bathroom, and stripped, stepping into the shower. He gently washed his body, flinching when he washed over a bruise. He got out of the shower, and gently wiped himself dry. He looked into the mirror. 

Weak…He remembered when he used to own many countries. And now…he was so weak he could get raped. England clenched his jaw and punched the mirror, making it crack a little. 

“It’s-” he punched the wall again. “-not-” and again, “-FAIR!” He shouted the last word, punching the wall one last time, making the whole thing crash into the sink. He sobbed, clenching his bloodied fists tightly into fists.

America…save me.


	4. Drowning

England ignored the drunken men who had obviously been taking drugs, and walked to the night club. It was near ten o’clock at night, and England was also dressed up, ready for a fun night out. The real reason why England was going out was because he couldn’t forget the pain. It had been a bad idea to leave America, but England was too stubborn to return to the latter like a lost puppy. So instead he decided to drown it out by having fun and booze.

England skipped the long queue and looked at the bouncer. The mad towered over him, but since he was one of England’s people, he knew everything about him, so wasn’t scared at all. “Arthur Kirkland.” He said simply. The man looked at the list he had, and nodded. England entered the disco, again ignoring the angry outbursts of the people waiting. He was VIP after all. 

The blonde head made a direct beeline to the bar, and sat down with a sigh. He knew this place well, since he had been one of the first people to actually enter it after it was built. The barman was also well known to England. “Hello Mr Arthur! Haven’t seen you round in a while!” the man chimed. England forced a smile, and nodded. 

“Yeah…I’ve been busy.” He muttered, and quickly ordered some fancy drink he knew nothing about from the drinks menu. A lot of people were glancing at him, and no wonder. He was wearing a tight fitting black tank top with a sleeveless leather jacket. He was wearing ripped jeans with knee high black boots. Along with the piercings on his ears, he looked a little bit like a punk. He did go through that stage, and had actually enjoyed it, so each time he went out to a nightclub, he wore these types of clothes. No wonder people looked at him with interest; he’s one hot damn of a guy.

“Here’s your drink!” The barman said, and England nodded in thanks, paying him. He gulped down the drink in one, and already the world started blurring in front of him. The worries of the world were slowly slipping away, and England felt himself relax. Even though the after effects were horrible, being drunk made you so care free, he loved it. He sighed and put the empty glass down, and walked to the floor. The music was insanely loud, but that just added to the fun for England. It was pretty crowded, but at this point, England really didn’t care; he just wanted to forget everything. He moved his body to the music.   
He knew everybody in the room, and he felt comfortable among his people. Song after song, he just drowned himself in alcohol and dancing, forgetting everything. After a very long time, he went over to the bar again, and ordered another drink. He looked at the people around him, and realised there was one odd soul that wasn’t from his people. He looked to their direction, and he almost fell off his chair. What was Prussia doing here?! Well…East Germany technically, but Prussia was here! England frowned in drunken concentration and wobbled over to the albino.

“Why’re you here, Pr…Gilbert?” He asked, every word slurred. Prussia looked up, and even though he looked a little surprised, he smiled sweetly.

“Well…enjoying the music.” He answered simply, but when England gave him a deadpan look he laughed loudly. “West is having problems, and since I’m more of a bother to him, I decided to visit someone.” England sat down next to him.

“Why ma place? Why not Francy-Pants or the tomato lover?” he asked, his vision a weird mix of colours. 

“Well, you’re an island and rather isolated. Also you’re easy to enter.” Prussia answered simply, not realising what he had said. England blushed a bright red and smacked the Prussian on the head. “Ow! What the hell?!” the albino whined and looked at the bright faced brit, then realised his mistake. He blushed in turn, and started laughing. “Sorry…I didn’t mean like that. Are we having naughty thoughts~?” he purred. England hissed and shook his head.  
He yelped when he felt lips on his neck, and pushed Prussia’s face away. “Da hell are ya thinkin’?!” England yelled weakly, his shouting barely heard over the suddenly loud music. Prussia pouted. 

“You don’t wanna~?” he asked cutely, and England blushed more, shaking his head violently. “Aw come on~! You look under the weather, and you look like you need some fun~!” Prussia cooed, licking England’s ear. The brit shuddered and pushed weakly at Prussia’s shoulders. 

“Q-Quit it Gil...bert…” he muttered, glancing around. No one was looking, too busy with the music and booze. But still... “Stop it!” he hissed, and yanked on Prussia’s hair.

“Ow!” Prussia hissed, pouting a little. “Why don’t you wanna do it with me?”

“Why do you wanna do it with me is what you should be asking! Get off!” England growled, pulling at Prussia’s hair. 

“Well, just a one night thing y’know…though it could become something more if you wanted~” he purred. England gave him a flat look.

“Oh, is this a love confession?” he asked dryly. Prussia chuckled.

“Maybe it is.” He whispered under the pounding music, and kissed England full on the lips, shocking the other man. England punched him weakly on the shoulders, but knew there was no point. One night should be OK, no? It was Prussia, and yes he had had a couple of battles with him, but that didn’t matter right now…right? 

Images of Denmark suddenly appeared, and pain stabbed at England’s stomach. He pushed against Prussia, trying to stop him. “No…” he grumbled in between forced kisses, eyes tight shut and frowning. “Cut it out Pr-!” he gasped, but Prussia just forced his lips unto England again, slipping a hand into the latter’s jeans. England gasped and shook his head. “No! Stop it…” he whimpered.

“Oi! The dude said stop!” someone shouted, whacking Prussia on the head. England gasped, and looked up, seeing America. His eyes widened to the size of plates, and he stood up quickly, though he fell again because of the drunkenness.

“Alfred what the fuck are you doing here?!” Prussia shouted angrily, standing up and rubbing his sore head. 

“I could ask you the same thing!” America yelled back, and they started arguing, even though most of the words were muffled by the insanely loud music. Out of all the grogginess, England could just make out that the two countries were about to have a full out brawl.

“Stop it! No fighting, I’m not in the mood!” he shouted at both of them, near crying. Prussia and America stopped arguing and looked at the shiny eyed England. Prussia sighed.

“Sorry…I’ll just go home.” He muttered, pecking England on the cheek. “Don’t forget my proposition though…”

America scowled somehow, and took England by the wrist, pulling him out the night club. 

“America…what’re you doing here?” England mumbled, tripping over his own feet while they walked. America pulled him to his car, and pushed him in, sitting in the driver’s seat himself.

“I came to look for you ‘cause I was worried! And that idiot Prussia! He was trying to force you!” America replied angrily. England looked at him in surprise. 

“W….Why do you care?” he sobbed, tears rolling down his cheeks. He wouldn’t usually cry, but being drunk, his emotions poured out of him. America looked emotionless however, and didn’t say anything till they got back to England’s house. They stayed quiet, and America entered the bathroom. He looked at the mirror. 

“What happened to it?” He asked, seeing as it had been broken.

“I…punched it…” England murmured. America frowned, and hugged England.

“You can depend on me y’know…You don’t have to carry all the pain on your own…” he whispered softly. England whimpered and nodded, hugging back.


	5. Broken Friendship

England sat quietly in his kitchen as America made tea. He had stubbornly refused that England does anything, apart sit in the chair and wait. England wasn’t the one to not do anything, but America being America, you can’t change his mind. Very much like England. Not a particularly good trait at times.

As the water boiled in the kettle, America went through the cupboards for tea bags, and finding some, settled next to England. He stared at the shorter country thoughtfully, making said country uncomfortable. 

“What…?” England asked quietly. America made England tilt his head, and touched the latter’s ears, which had the piercings in. He seemed to find them amusing. 

“Nothing…I just find it strange to see you so punk-like.” He chuckled, and let go of England’s head. The green eyed country was still very much drunk, but being out of the club and back in the comfort of his own home, his full consciousness started to come back to him. 

“W-Well…I do like to let go of the gentleman act at times…” he murmured bashfully, a little embarrassed at America seeing him like this.

“Nah, I think it looks cool. Not a bad look to be honest; fits ya well.” America laughed, pouring the hot water into the cups and placing the tea bags in them, and stirring the content with a teaspoon. England jerked his head to America’s direction.

“W-What…really? You don’t think I look…weird?” he asked hesitantly. America placed England’s cup on the table, as well as small jug of milk.

“Dude, you always look weird.” He teased, winking a little. England flushed up in slight annoyance, and pouring the milk into his tea, sipped it. But behold, the tea was still scorching hot, and he burnt his tongue. He spat out the drink, sticking his burnt tongue out a little. America laughed, wiping the splattered tea from the table with a cloth. “Wow, you sure a clumsy when drunk. More than usual.” He teased even more, smiling brightly.

England growled, and huffed. “I am not clumsy anyway.”

“Yeah, yeah…say; are you close with Prussia?” he asked. England tensed, and looked at America.

“Well, I wouldn’t say ‘close’, but we’re drinking buddies…and…and Denmark too…” he muttered the last part. This time it was America who spat out his drink, out of shock. “Oh, who’s clumsy now?”

“Dude?! What?! Denmark is your pal?!” America exclaimed. England shrugged, and blew on his drink to cool it down. 

“Dunno…maybe.” He muttered. America looked outraged; how dare Denmark do such a thing to a friend?! “It’s funny though…” the blonde chuckled, catching the American’s attention. “We so similar, yet we don’t seem to get along outside of the bar.” 

“What do you mean?” The younger man asked worriedly. England looked at him, then back at his milky brown drink, sipping from it. 

“Well…we all had younger brothers…and they tend to dislike us, or get annoyed at us…Prussia not so much though.” He answered quietly. American stared in disbelief.

“You…You believe I hate you?” he stuttered. Again, the Brit shrugged. The latter put his drink down, and looked away. America’s brow creased deeply. “I don’t hate you.” England didn’t move. That annoyed the American, but also saddened him. He wrapped his arms around the back of the English man, and felt the other tense in his embrace. “I don’t hate you…and I’m not going to hurt you…not like he did.”

England turned his head a little to look at America. “…Y-You don’t hate me? After everything…?” 

“Well; no I don’t. I find ya annoying as hell when ya start ranting at me, but I don’t hate you. I couldn’t hate you!” America answered truthfully. “And that’s why I care! You need to accept the help sometimes!” 

England’s eyes watered a little. He blinked the tears away, laughing softly. America narrowed his eyes indignantly. “Hey! I’m trying to be serious here!” he whined, making England laugh again.

“Sorry, sorry...I just find it funny how much you’ve actually grown when you still act like a kid.” He teased cheekily. America puffed his cheeks, pouting childishly.

“Heeyyyyyyyy…” he whined again, a little annoyed he was being taken seriously. England smiled softly and snuggled up to America. That surprised the latter, but he hugged the brit soothingly. England’s shoulders starting shaking, and America knew he was crying. Leaning his chin on England’s head, he ran his hand up and down England’s back in a soothing way. “It’s OK Iggy…I’m here for you…”


	6. The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everybody! So, this is the last chapter! I’m sorry to all those who expected this to be longer, but I really have too many stories that need writing up and I’ve run out of ideas, so this is going to be the last. Sorry everyone, but thank you for reading till the end!

England and America sat in England’s house, watching the rain fall. Big droplets of water were sliding down the window, as thunder was heard in the background. It was a known fact that the weather of a country represented the mood of the incarnation of the country, so America was sure that England was hiding some inner turmoil. He was also sure that England realised he knew but he obviously didn’t want to talk about it. They’d talked a lot recently, and the quiet moments between the two were relaxing and comfortable. 

America had never been too keen on tea, but he would happily sacrifice his beloved coffee to ‘share a cuppa’ as England put it. But a certain question was nagging the younger country and he had to ask it.

“Hey, Britain…What are you going to do next time you see Denmark or Prussia?” he asked hesitantly. England didn’t move. He shouldn’t have asked, America scorned himself looking down at the milky brown liquid in his mug. When he heard a sigh he looked up to the green eyed man.

“Who knows. Hopefully we’ll all forget about it and move on.” England muttered. America frowned, slouching. How very typical of the Brit. Keep calm and carry on was it? Ah, sheesh, he’d never be satisfied with that. But just as he was about to voice his feelings, England spoke again. “Let’s be completely honest; Denmark absolutely sucks at lying. The other Nordics are bound to find out. I doubt he’ll ever so much as glance at me ever again.” He shrugged with a chuckle. America sniggered. That was a good point. He doubted that Norway would ever let the Dane go unpunished for what he did. “And Prussia…I don’t know. I was never aware of his feelings, so I can’t say I can give him an answer of sorts. Yes, Prussia and I are on better terms than what we were in the past, but I wouldn’t say I’m close enough to him to have mutual feelings for him.” 

America nodded, and the conversation was dropped.

~

A sudden call from Sweden the very next day gave America quite a shock. He asked them in his usual hard to understand speech to come and meet him at his house as soon as possible. America was pretty sure it was going to be about Denmark and was reluctant to agree to this, but England shrugged and agreed to go. They booked the flights and by the late afternoon they were in Stockholm. Sweden met them at the airport and drove them to his house. The drive there was very quiet and tense, as far as America was aware, but England was completely calm. 

As they arrived to the Nordic’s house, they noticed the lights were on inside. They were welcomed by Finland at the door. America couldn’t help but notice how his eyes were a little bloodshot and his cheeks tainted in red as if he’d been crying. The two guests were lead into Sweden’s living room and the sight was what America had dreaded. 

All five of the Nordics were there, as well as Prussia. America shot a glance at Denmark. The Dane looked stern, with a bruise forming on his cheek. He was the absolutely opposite of the happy go lucky man everybody was used to. Prussia looked up with a huge grin to England, and the latter gave a small nod of recognition. 

“We’re sorry for calling you so suddenly, England, America.” Finland apologised, taking a seat next to Iceland on the sofa. England shook his head to show that it was quite alright. There was an awkward silence. Finally Norway spoke.

“England, it was my fault about what happened.” He said bluntly. England, who had been staring at the floor, almost snapped his neck at how quickly he looked at the purple eyed country. He just stared in shock as he couldn’t comprehend why his magical friend was putting the blame on himself. “I was too eager to try out the spells in the book you had lent me, and the last spell spiralled out of control. I made myself ill and Denmark came over to see what was up. Before I realised what he was thinking he was out the front door.” The Nordic country continued. America found that was very unlike Norway to have a spell spiral out of control, but maybe it depended on the spell, he didn’t quite understand, but England seemed to understand everything perfectly. Denmark was silent and almost seemed like a mere presence in the room. “Den…can be very emotionally unstable at times. It’s happened in the past. He acts without really thinking and ends up being reckless or making huge mistakes that hurts others.” Quiet reigned upon the room once more. 

“How did you find out?” The Brit asked gently.

“Prussia told us a couple days back.” Iceland answered as he motioned to the albino. The latter looked stern as the blonde country looked at him in confusion. When had Prussia found out about that? He didn’t know whether to be thankful or spiteful. He was sure Prussia had done that in good mind, but he hadn’t found it necessary. “It’s important to tell us when Denmark gets like that. We don’t want the past to repeat itself.” The youngest Nordic explained. England looked down again. That made sense. 

“I…I don’t want you to blame yourself, Norway. It was an accident.” He murmured. “I forgive Denmark, but that doesn’t mean I will forget about it easily. Things like that are hard to get over you know…”

All the countries present, except Denmark, nodded. Many things were hard to get over, but when it was a personal issue inbetween the countries, those seem to hit home the most. Denmark had stayed very still and quiet the whole time. What could he say? He had done something horrible again without thinking, and he could only hate himself for it. 

“…You don’t need to force yourself to forgive me.” He muttered, his voice almost a whisper. Green eyes met dull blue ones. “I’m sorry for what I did. But I don’t want you to forgive me when I can’t forgive myself for doing that to you.” 

America had never seen Denmark looking so down and depressed. He really did look like he hated himself. He glanced to the other English speak country next to him. 

“Denmark…I…understand.” The latter replied. “But I’m not forcing myself.” The self-hating blonde looked shocked beyond anything at the soft smile his victim gave him. 

And that was that. The guests planned on leaving back to England’s house the next day so stayed in a hotel, even though Sweden had insisted that they stay at his house for all the trouble they cause them. England politely refused, thanking them but deciding it was for the best. 

Their hotel was near the airport, so they’d be able to leave in the morning. They shared a room with two separate beds because it was cheaper. As America was in the shower, a knock was heard on the door. England opened the door and wasn’t so shocked to see Prussia standing in front of him. 

“Prussia. Can I help you?” he asked. The albino smiled sweetly.

“I also wanted to apologise about the other night.” The albino said sheepishly. England shrugged and shook his head.

“It doesn’t matter. It was a jerk move but then again you are a jerk, so no surprise there.” He replied. The red eyed man laughed.

“That’s the England I know!” That comment brought the smallest of smiles to England’s face before he remembered what he had questioned to himself before.

“Hey, how did you know about...the whole situation in the first place? I don’t remember telling you.” He asked, his voice a little suspicious. Prussia scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

“Denmark told me. A couple nights ago he called saying he wanted to go out for a drink. He sounded really down in the dumps and after his tenth beer only he started saying how he did a horrible thing. When he finally told me clearly what had happened I snapped and punched him. That was the bruise on his cheek. I dragged him home after that and told the others.” He explained, almost ashamed. “I’m sorry if that wasn’t what you wanted me to do.”

Green eyes stayed calm throughout the explanation until they closed and a sigh was heard. 

“It wasn’t my ideal outcome but it could have been worse. I’m thankful that you tried to help.” The answer made Prussia’s eyes lit up. “Don’t take that as an invitation for anything, idiot.” 

“I won’t, I won’t!” the German speaking country grinned. “But we should hang out more.”

“I don’t see why not. Maybe not any time too soon, but give me a call if you ever have anything you want to do. Nothing alcohol related.” England suggested. The Prussian seemed overjoyed and they said their goodbyes before England closed the door. A few minutes later America was out the shower.

“The shower’s free.” He declared. England nodded. “Say, Iggy. Do you find me an annoyance?” Where did that come from? The older nation raised a thick eyebrow.

“No, of course not. If you hadn’t been with me I probably wouldn’t have dared to come here.”

“I see…I’m glad…Huh? Hey, that’s like the first time you’ve really been honest about your feelings!”

“Don’t push it, brat.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that’s that! Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed this!  
> Please be aware that this was the last chapter. I will not write an epilogue either, I’m very sorry.
> 
> Story requests are currently CLOSED.
> 
> Have a good day~  
> CRMGrimmi


End file.
